


3pm

by Averest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averest/pseuds/Averest
Summary: It’s not like Syphus hated his job per say. He didn’t hate how everyday he got up at 6:30am sharp, he didn’t hate how he did his everyday morning routine the exact same, and he certainly didn’t hate how he then went to work and did the exact same things on repeat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	3pm

It’s not like Syphus hated his job per say. He didn’t hate how everyday he got up at 6:30am sharp, he didn’t hate how he did his everyday morning routine the exact same, and he certainly didn’t hate how he then went to work and did the exact same things on repeat. 

The same dull paperwork, the same delightful typing, the same jabber of his coworkers.

The. Exact. Same.

This morning was absolutely no different. Syphus got up to the same sound of his alarm clock blaring at 6:30am sharp. He hit it blearily as he always did. He showered and dressed in the same clothes he always wore. He ate three eggs over easy as he always did. He pretended to listen to the news that always played in the morning. 

His route to work was as uninteresting as normal. The same fields and the same bland houses he passed every single day. His finger began incessantly tapping on his steering wheel, tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. The same three beat tap over and over. 

He arrived at work and parked his car in the same space he always did. Tap tap tap. He walked to his office building, passing people he usually saw rushing to work. The tapping turned metallic sounding as his finger jabbed into the coffee mug he always took to work. 

He barely missed the elevator like usual, his foot tapping against the floor now. His coworkers avoided his gaze like they always had. They avoided him in the elevator, as well, Syphus thought with a scoff. He made sure to hit the elevator floor button he needed three times.

He sat at his desk as always, starting up his laptop to begin the usual paperwork that consumed his time. His work was slowed with his constant tapping against his leg.   
His work drug on. and on. and on. The beating in Syphus’s head intensified as the day continued. His tapping increased in return. The everyday jabber of his coworkers made it impossible to concentrate. His tapping grew furious. 

It was 3 when a coworker, Marie, stopped at his desk. 

“Do you mind stopping the tapping Syphus? It’s hard to concentrate with that noise in the background.” 

The tapping stopped. 

“Thank you, Syphus, I hope you have a good day!”

Syphus picked up a nearby pair of scissors sitting as they always had been at his desk. He tapped them against the office walls as he slowly walked to where Marie worked.

It took him one jab to the eye, one to the other, and a final one to the side of the head to kill Marie. 

It took him three stabs to the left side of Mark to make sure he didn’t escape. 

Three stabs to the neck for Addie and her screaming was silenced.

Three gunshots to the chest of Syphus to send him to the ground. 

The cops had shown up too soon, Syphus mused. He was only getting started after all. Too bad for his coworkers. After all, he was only trying to get them out of that everyday routine. It had driven him mad in 3 months, just imagine how they felt working there for years?


End file.
